That's the way I loved You
by lovinlife123
Summary: Barbara is getting married in 4 days to Jason Bard. But does she really love him when she keeps thinking about her exboyfriend Dick Grayson. Songfic That's the way I loved You by Taylor Swift.


**Hi everyone sorry I haven't been writing.**

**So a couple days ago I was listening to this song and I was like OMG this would totally work with Dick/Babs!**

**I have an OC in this story Look on my profile for her bio!**

**I think I messed up the ages so ya.**

* * *

**Ages-**

**Barbara- 24**

**Dick-21**

**Jason-26**

**Dani-20**

**Tim- 16**

**Steph-16**

**Cass-18**

**Roy- 21**

**Wally- 21**

**Dinah-32**

**Helena- 28

* * *

**

**That's the way I loved You**

_He is sensible and so incredible_  
_And all my single friends are jealous_  
_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_  
_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_  
_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_  
_And I feel perfectly fine_

I was looking at a picture of my fiancee Jason Bard. We were getting married in 4 days, We were having party tomorrow. Everything was set, can't back out now. I remember the day he proposed to me.

***~Flashback~***

He picked me up at 6, he opened the door and helped me get into the car, putting my chair into the trunk.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Barbara," I smiled he knew exactly what I needed him to say.

We were eating at Tre Lafic, the most romantic, most expensive restaurant in Gotham.

"Barbara, can I ask you something?" he looked at me with his big brown eyes, after dinner.

"yes," some how I knew wast he was going to say next. I was preparing myself.. He didn't disappoint.

He got on one knee, "Barbara Gordon will you marry me?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes" I whispered. In my opinion it was way to fussy and big, but hey that's Jason.

***~End Flashback~***

The phone rang, I picked up quick. It was Cass and Steph.

"OMG Babs you are so lucky!You're getting married in 4 days!" Steph gushed. "I wish Tim would get enough balls to ask me out already!"

"Yes Babs good... Jason good Babs," Cass sighed. "I wish I had."

I smiled knowing how much they envied me. All off the Bat Clan loved Jason... well not all my thoughts wandered to Dick Grayson. A forbidden topic in my head. I listened to Steph go on and on about Tim. A couple minutes later I wasn't listening at all I was thinking about the forbidden.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_  
_And kissin' in the rain_  
_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

He was 14, I was 17... it seemed like suck a age gap then. We were standing on opponents sides of the cave yelling at each other. we were about to go on petrol as Batgirl and Robin. We were still arguing as we drove out of the cave into Gotham. Batman being blind about relationships as usual sent us to the top of Wayne tower to look for any major danger. Now that I think about it he was probably trying to get us to make up.

"Well if you think that Babs maybe if you think that you shouldn't go out with me!" He yelled.

"Well fine!" I screamed back. It started to pouring cats and dogs, but we were both to angry to notice. Our faces were getting closer and at 14 he was almost my height. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

"What were fighting about" he whispered into my ear.

I kissed him again, "I have no idea."

"Babs! Babs! Are you listening to me!" Steph yelled though the phone breaking her daydream.

"Wha- ya Steph," I awnsered not knowing what exactly we were talking about.

"What ever see you tomorrow at the party," she hung up. I sighed and started working as Oracle.

It was two o clock and I couldn't focus on my work. I knew why, stupid Nightwing, stupid Dick.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_  
_And he calls exactly when he says he will_  
_He's close to my mother_  
_Talks business with my father_  
_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

The next day I was getting ready for my party. When the phone rang, 6 o'clock, like he said he would. I smiled as I thought about how Jason and how he got along with my father, they always talk about the police department... like they didn't do enough of that at work.

He picked me up and was going to drop me off at Helena's apartment. He could tell that I didn't want to talk so he didn't push it. I wheeled into the party and a song was playing, The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_  
_And kissin' in the rain_  
_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

That song described my relationship with Dick, Gah! I have to stop thinking about him! I'm getting married to Jason in 4 days!

"Hey! Babs!" Helena yelled over the loud music.

I rolled over to the group where she was talking to. Dani **(Dani is my OC she is Wonder Woman's and Batman's daughter. She is only a year younger than Dick and is in a Love-Hate Relationship with Roy Harper. Full description of her on my profile)**, Diana, Dinah, Steph and Cass. We all made small talk, we would go to the club at midnight to meet up with all the other girls. We had a couple of drinks... but it looks like Dinah and Helena will be drunk before we get there. I couldn't help to think about Dick every few moments, only Dani seemed to notice my oddness. She was my best friend so I'm not surprised and Dick is her brother.

I thought back to the time that we broke up when he went to start the Titans.

***~Flashback~***

Dick and I were sitting on the long lawns of Wayne Manor just sitting there looking up at the cloud filled skies. Not speaking, we both knew what was coming.

"Babs listen tomorrow I'm leaving... I'm going to go to Jump City." he looked into my eyes looking for a reaction.

I stared into his big blue eye, "Have you told Dani or Bruce yet?" the only thing that I would let pour out of my mouth... no matter how much I wanted to yell at him.

"No," he looked at his feet. "I'll just leave a note for Dani; she probably already knows."

"You know you should really just tell them!" I looked at him. Then it dawned on me, "You don't plan on coming back, do you!" I finally screamed at him.

"No Babs I do," he begged me, trying to pull me in for a hug.

I stood up and stepped back. "No You DON'T CALL ME BABS!" I screamed at him. "ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME BABS!" I turned away from him. "You're breaking up with me, you'll find another redhead and will fall in love with her!" tears started to betray me.

"Babs please stop you're over reacting," he stood up, "We can still be together."

"Long distance relationships will kill you Dick!"

"Barbara can you just listen to me!" It started to rain.

"What!" I yelled back at him there was about 2 feet between us.

"Babs I just need to get away from this, not from you." He pulled me into his arms. "No one can replace you," he whispered into my ear. he kissed me softly. "I'll be back," and with that he disappeared into the air. I spent the next year cursing him out continuously. I wish I hated him, for putting me through this, but I just can't. He lied to me. He didn't come back until her was 19. 4 years, and I think that was just because I got shot. Sure we kept in touch, but as i said long distance relationships will kill you; or they killed me at least. He also found a new red headed girlfriend. Kori Anders or Starfire. She was the princess of Tamaran, there is no way I could compete with a princess so I gave up. Much to Dani's disappointment.

***~End Flashback~***

"Babs! Babs!" Dani was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I said faking annoyance.

"Can we talk?" she nodded towards the kitchen.

"Sure," we went over to the kitchen, she got her self a can of soda from the fridge. "Pass me a coke." She handed it to me. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you love Jason?" I looked at her shocked.

"Yes of course I do Dani!"

"You two seen like you have fizzed out a bit," she took a sip of her 7-up.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_  
_And my heart's not breakin'_  
_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

I looked at her to tell the truth Jason and I aren't as... passionate as before, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other.

"If Jason broke of the engagement right now how would you feel?" she asked me. Before I could answer a half drunken Helena pulled us out and into the club.

Dani gave me a look that said 'You are not getting away with this', I smiled innocently at her. She rolled her eyes at me. Usually the roles were opposite. I couldn't help to think about what she said to me though. I did love Jason, but I loved Dick more. Dick had caused me so much pain, he left me all alone, he broke my heart, shattered it. I remember when he got together with Kori, it hurt me so much. He also let me go. When I fell in love with Jason he just smiled and let me be. Always there if I wanted to talk, as Nightwing, as Dick.

I saw everyone else that was invited to the party walk in and I saw Dick. He smiled sadly at me. I grinned back. He walked over to me just as Jason did. They got to me at the same time.

"Hey Babs!" Dick said cheerfully.

"Hey Dick!" I smiled at him. A true smile.

"Hello Barbara," Jason chuckled. I smiled at him more forced, almost fake. I didn't notice it until i did them both next to each other.

"Dick!" I said urgently.

He jumped not expecting my burst, "Yes!" He said in the same tone.

"Where is Dani?"

Dick laughed, "She's trying to get Timmy to ask Stephy out," he smiled goofyly.

I rolled quickly to the two of them. "Dani I need to talk to you!"

"Shh!" she shushed me as she looked intently at Tim, who had just walked over to Steph. He said something to her and she squealed and hugged him. She looked back at me. "Yes?"

"I wouldn't care... I love Dick." She smiled at me.

"I knew it!" she squealed. "But, why? Jason is so perfect! Unlike some boyfriends." Her eyes flitted over to her on and off boyfriend Roy Harper who was stuffing his face with Wally West.

_And you were wild and crazy_  
_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_  
_Got away by some mistake and now_

"Dick is so spontaneous, wild, crazy, unexpected..." I trailed off. "Jason he is so perfect to perfect really."

"So you love Dick because he's Dick." Dani looked up at me grinning. Jason walked up to us and asked me to step into a corner with him.

"Listen Babs, we should call off the wedding." I looked at him.

"Why?"

"We both are in love with different people. You love the Grayson kid and I love Jenna," Jenna was his assistant.

"Thank you Jason," I hugged him. "How long did you know I was in love with Dick?"

"You never fall out of love with a man like that, and I know he loves you back Babs." Jason looked me in the eyes. "Go get him." I smiled at him and hugged at him.

"Thank you."

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'_  
_And kissin' in the rain_  
_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_  
_I'm so in love that I acted insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

Jason had announced to the crowd that the wedding was off. Not many people looked shock. I guess they could tell that we weren't that intrested in each other anymore.

I was looking for Dick. I spotted Tim and Steph dancing. Cass was talking to Bart. Dani was arguing with Roy. Yet I couldn't find the oldest bat boy.

"Hey ya Babs," Dick said behind me.

"! Dick are you trying to give me heart attack?"

"Maybe," he said childishly he looked at his feet. "Sorry about the engagement."

"It's ok I didn't want it to happen, I love someone else more," I blushed and looked at my shoes.

He looked at me, "Really who?"

"How is Kori?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Fine we broke up after the disaster wedding, Now answer my question!"

"Fine, you," I said defeated.

He handed me a red rose, "Me too." I smiled at him. "Just one question, Why?"

"Because I miss screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain," I quoted the song I heard in Helena's house.

He kissed me, "and staying up at two a.m. and cursin' your name, being so in love that we act insane," He quoted the song.

I kissed him again.

'Click!'

"Dani! Roy! Wally!" I laughed as Dick chased his sister and his two best friends around the club.

_And that's the way I loved you_  
_I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

_

* * *

_**Thanks For reading Plz review! Even if you hated it!**


End file.
